


Finding a Soulmate

by Himehoshina13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadir itu mengikatmu denganku, sekeras apapun kau berusaha melepaskannya. Aku akan tetap berusaha menggapaimu dan menjadikanmu milikku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Soulmate

Tadir itu mengikatmu denganku, sekeras apapun kau berusaha melepaskannya. Aku akan tetap berusaha menggapaimu dan menjadikanmu milikku.

**…*…**

**Finding a Soulmate a Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction**

**By: Hime Hoshina**

**An unofficial side story written by Silan Haye.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isayama Hajime.**

**Genre: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: Annie Leonhardt x Mikasa Ackerman**

**Warning: OOC, GL, Typo (s) DLDR ^_^**

**…*…**

Aku menguasai cintanya yang polos dan murni. Memuja sosok kaburnya dalam kecupan dan bisikan lembut yang kuyakin sampai padanya dalam mimpi. Menorehkan namaku bagai tato yang tak dapat dihapus dalam telapak tangannya, sebagai pengingat jika suatu saat nanti aku akan memilikinya.

Hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan kepadaku.

Tatapan mata malamnya yang tajam seolah menghipnotisku dalam mimpi, membuatku selalu merindu dalam kesepian-kesepian yang menikam dadaku. Pelukan lembut dan halus surainya menyebabkan diriku terus berharap agar dapat berjumpa dengannya.

Sejak pertama kali aku menyadari arti dari mimpi-mimpi tentang dirinya, aku terus memendam asa untuk menatap matanya secara langsung, mengagumi keindahan yang terpancar tatkala syarat pertama terpenuhi. Akan kugenggam tangan kanannya lembut, menggesekkan nama kami yang terukir di sana, meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia memang adalah sosok yang akan berbagi jiwanya denganku. Dan yang terakhir, aku akan mengecup bibirnya, mengikatnya dalam janji untuk terus mendampingiku hingga maut memisahkan kami.

Dan semuanya terasa hancur berantakan. Hancur remuk tak berbentuk hingga hanya menyisakan debu-debu kepedihan saat suara yang biasa mencumbuku dalam mimpi berkata—

_“Aku tak mau nama Annie! Aku mau nama Eren di tanganku!”_

…*…

Setiap orang memiliki nama yang terukir di telapak tangan kanannya. Nama itulah yang merupakan nama jodoh masa depan mereka, orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mencintai mereka dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Namun, jika hanya nama kau akan sulit untuk menemukan separuh jiwamu. Maka dari itulah Tuhan memberikan sebuah penampakan dalam mimpi sebagai petunjuk untuk menemukan dirinya.

Bisikan-bisikan lembut dan sentuhan-sentuhan manis yang kau rasakan dalam tiap tidurmu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Kilasan-kilasan samar berupa janji semu jika ia akan membawamu ke dalam dekapan sang pemilik nama.

Tapi ada kalanya sepasang kekasih yang telah digariskan untuk saling mencintai tak dapat berjumpa. Tangan takdir telah memutuskan jalinan benang merah yang mengikat kelingking keduanya. Alasannya bisa bermacam-macam, kematian, ketakutan untuk memiliki, keinginan untuk tetap hidup mandiri dan lain-lain. Namun apapun alasannya, mereka yang tak dapat berjumpa tetaplah sama. Dan mereka disebut sebagai…

…Tersesat.

Sebelumnya aku selalu berfikir jika menjadi seorang Tersesat adalah hal paling buruk yang dapat dijumpai oleh seseorang. Tetapi kata-kata Mikasa telah mengubahku, tanpa sadar aku mulai berharap untuk menjadi bagian dari orang-orang Tersesat.

Bahkan terkadang sebuah pikiran gila datang menghampiriku. Mungkin kematian adalah hal yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan cinta yang tidak diharapkan.

…*…

Mata dan surai hitamnya yang menggodaku dalam keheningan mimpi terkadang terus kucari dalam dunia nyata, sekalipun aku tak pernah berharap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Saat aku mengatakan niatku untuk tak ingin bertemu dengan sang malaikat bersurai malam itu, hanya sebuah tawa lembut dari Ibu sajalah yang menyahutnya.

“Mengapa kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya, Annie? Bukankah seharusnya kau merindukan masa di mana kau dapat berjumpa dengannya dan memeluknya erat, seperti dalam mimpi-mimpimu?”

Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Mulutku terasa kelu untuk menjawabnya. Kubuang pandanganku ke lantai sembari menggumam pelan, “Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, Ibu.”

“Lalu, mengapa kau tampak sedih? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia karena telah menemukan separuh belahan jiwamu?” wanita yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia itu berkata sembari membelai rambutku pelan.

Tatapan mata lembut itu membuatku luluh. Dengan sebuah helaan napas panjang aku menggenggam erat tanganku, mencengkram nama Mikasa yang tercetak abadi di sana, meyakinkan diriku untuk menceritakan kegelisahanku padanya. “Dia tak menginginkanku, Ibu. Dia berkata jika ia tak ingin namaku yang tercetak di tangannya. Dia berkata jika dia menginginkan nama orang lainlah yang ada di tangannya.”

Senyum anggun Ibu segera luntur mendengar kata-kataku. Matanya yang lembut tampak terluka. “Benarkah begitu, Annie?”

Aku kembali terdiam. Kurasakan air mata mendesak di kantung mataku. “Ya…”

…*…

Dulu, saat kabar itu datang kepadaku, aku hanya mampu merutuk saja. Menyesali kepindahan keluargaku ke Jerman untuk mengurus harta warisan Kakek yang jatuh ke tangan Mama.

Aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku berfikir bagaimana aku bisa menemukan kekasih hatiku yang selalu terbalut dengan syal berwarna merah darah itu jika harus meninggalkan Rusia. Memangnya di mana lagikah seseorang akan selalu setia mengenakan syal selain di Rusia yang memiliki hawa beku sepanjang tahun?

 _“Kau tak perlu khawatir, Annie. Jika memang Mikasa adalah jodohmu, maka kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat nanti,”_ Ayah berkata demi menenangkan kegelisahanku ketika pesawat yang kutumpangi lepas landas.

Saat itu aku hanya mendengus, menyepelekan kata-kata pria yang telah menyumbangkan separuh gennya padaku. Usiaku telah menginjak sepuluh tahun, hanya tiga tahun saja waktu yang tersisa bagiku untuk menemukan Mikasa. Kecuali jika aku adalah Tersesat.

Mulas perutku tiap kali membayangkan jika Mikasa yang sosoknya telah kupuja-puja ternyata telah pergi meninggalkanku. Membawa setengah jiwaku bersamanya, meninggalkan diriku sebagai sesosok wanita dingin yang telah kehilangan hatinya dan hanya mampu melayangkan pandangan iri pada mereka yang saling bergenggaman tangan dengan belahan jiwa mereka.

Namun kekhawatiran itu menghilang saat sudut mataku menangkap sosok yang selama ini menjajah mimpi-mimpiku. Seminggu setelah kedatanganku ke Jerman, tatkala atas dasar kebosanan aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju keramaian, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya. Berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama seorang anak laki-laki sembari makan es krim.

Aku terpesona. Mata dan surainya sehitam arang, kulitnya seputih salju dan bibirnya semerah darah, tubuhnya terbalut gaun putih panjang dengan syal merah melilit lehernya. Oh Tuhan, katakan padaku, adakah sosok lain yang mampu tampil lebih indah dibandingkan dirinya?

Saat kakiku hendak melangkah mendekatinya, untuk mempertemukan mata-mata kami yang selama ini kesepian, kata-kata itu datang menerpa telingaku.

_“Mikasa, es krimmu meleleh!”_

_“Aku tahu, Eren.”_

_“Ah, lelehannya menetes ke sarung tanganmu!”_

_“Aku tahu.”_

_“Jangan jilati sarung tanganmu, Mikasa! Kata Ibu itu kotor! Lepaskan saja!”_

_“Tidak akan.”_

_“Mengapa? Bukankah sekarang adalah musim semi? Udara sudah tak sedingin sebulan lalu kan?”_

_“Bukan udaranya. Hanya saja…aku tak mau ada yang melihat nama Annie di tanganku.”_

_“Mengapa begitu? Aku justru senang kalau ada yang melihat nama Jean.”_

_“Ukh, bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku tak mau nama Annie! Aku mau nama Eren di tanganku!”_

Dan apalagi yang dapat kulakukan selain menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya berlalu begitu saja. Dan begitu aku sadar, kurasakan pipiku sudah basah oleh air. Air mataku sendiri.

Aku terdiam. Sekeras apapun latihan beladiri yang diberikan oleh Ayah ataupun penggencetan yang kualami di sekolah lamaku, aku tak pernah menangis. Aku selalu yakin kalau aku mampu mengatasinya. Selama ini aku selalu berfikir jika mereka yang menangis hanyalah orang-orang lemah yang tak memiliki kemauan. Dan sekarang, segala prinsip yang kupegang balik menyerangku.

Aku menangis, menangis tanpa henti, biarlah saja wajahku yang beku ini mencair dan berubah buruk rupa.

Mungkin prinsipku memang benar.

Aku mungkin memang hanyalah gadis yang lemah dan tak memiliki kemauan. Satu kalimat saja sudah mampu untuk membuatku terpuruk seperti ini.

_“Aku tak mau nama Annie! Aku mau nama Eren di tanganku!”_

_“Aku tak mau nama Annie!”_

_“Aku tak mau…”_

_“…tak mau…”_

Kalimat itu terus berulang di otakku, bagaikan mantra. Membuatku kian jatuh ke dalam jurang keterpurukan yang tak mampu kulihat dasarnya.

Aku bukan orang dewasa. Bukan pula gadis yang tak memiliki perasaan. Aku hanyalah aku. Seorang gadis mungil berusia sepuluh tahun yang kehilangan ketegarannya.

…*…

Tiga bulan telah berlalu.

Aku mulai meninggalkan ide untuk bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

Aku sadar, meskipun keberadaanku tak diinginkan olehnya, aku masih harus tetap bertahan hidup. Ayah dan Ibu masih membutuhkanku. Baik sebagai bukti cinta ataupun penerus mereka. Lagipula aku yakin jika aku mampu untuk melupakan Mikasa. Persetan dengan bisikan-bisikan lembutnya yang memanggil namaku di alam mimpi! Aku pasti mampu melupakannya! Pasti!

“Annie? Kau mau pergi ke mana?” pertanyaan singkat bernada khawatir dari Ibu menyertai langkahku menuju keluar rumah. Sejak kejadian depresinya aku akibat penolakan tidak langsung dari Mikasa, Ayah dan Ibu selalu saja bertindak paranoid. Mereka bahkan memaksaku untuk _home schooling_ dan tak membiarkanku untuk pergi keluar rumah sendirian.

“Membeli buku,” jawabku singkat.

Wajah Ibu sedikit mengeras. “Tunggu sebentar, Ibu akan mengantarmu.”

“Aku bukan bayi lagi. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,” tukasku kesal sembari membanting pintu di belakangku dan berjalan cepat, mengacuhkan panggilan Ibu yang memintaku untuk kembali.

Aku tak sudi dikasihani. Bahkan oleh orang tuaku sekalipun. Mereka tak bisa memperlakukanku seperti bayi besar hanya karena aku telah kehilangan belahan jiwaku! Seolah aku akan hancur berantakan jika misalkan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kucepatkan langkahku untuk mewanti-wanti andai kata Ibu berkeras mengejarku. Beberapa gang sempitpun dengan ikhlas aku lewati demi menghapus jejak. Sialnya aku mendapati diriku tak menemukan ujung dari gang sempit yang kulalui. Kakiku justru membawa tubuhku semakin jauh memasuki lorong-lorong gelap yang seolah tak berujung, seperti labirin.

Akan tetapi, meski jalan yang kulalui semakin tak familier di benakku, aku merasa semakin aman. Tak ada rasa cemas ataupun gelisah, ketenangan luar biasa yang ganjil seolah memerangkapku untuk terus menyusuri jalanan kotor yang minim akan cahaya.

Saat itulah dua orang gadis yang tampak terburu-buru melintas di sampingku.

“Tu…tunggu!” gadis bertubuh mungil yang berlari di belakang berteriak. Perpaduan ekspresi takut, cemas dan lelah tampak tercetak deras di wajahnya. “A…apa tak apa-apa jika kita membiarkannya sendirian?”

Gadis yang dipanggil menghentikan larinya dan berbalik. Ditatapnya sang rekan dengan wajah yang tampak terlalu pucat. “Di-dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia gadis yang kuat, kau sendiri pasti tahu bukan?”

“Tapi yang dia hadapi bukan hanya satu atau dua anak saja!” si pirang masih tetap menjerit ketakutan. “Mereka anak-anak berandalan dari kelas tertinggi. Bahkan kepala sekolahpun sudah mengatakan kalau dia angkat tangan perihal kenakalan mereka kan?”

Aku mendengus kecil. Ternyata hanya masalah penggencetan saja!

Bukan urusanku.

Kupaksa kakiku untuk meneruskan langkah menuju toko buku yang entah di mana letaknya, hanya saja hatiku berkata lain. Ia memaksaku untuk memelenkan langkahku, seolah pembicaraan dua gadis yang kutebak berusia sekitar dua tahun di bawahku itu akan mempengaruhi hidupku.

Aku tertawa sinis. Menggelikan. Benar-benar pikiran yang bodoh.

“Ta…tapi… Mikasa hanya sendirian!”

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menghampiri dua gadis kecil itu. Dalam hati aku merutuk kesal. Mengapa meski otakku telah menjeritkan perintah untuk meninggalkan mereka dan mengingatkanku jika Mikasa bukan lagi siapa-siapaku, melainkan hanya seorang asing yang tak kukenal, kakiku tetap memaksa tubuhku untuk berputar dan membuat tanganku mencengkram pundak si gadis yang berdiri di belakang?

“Katakan di mana itu!”

…*…

Aku tak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyukai latihan beladiri yang diberikan oleh Ayah. Bagiku itu semua hanyalah salah satu bentuk pelatihan bagiku untuk menjalankan keluarga di masa depan. Tak pernah terpikir olehku jika aku akan menggunakannya. Aku bahkan menahan diri untuk menghajar anak-anak yang menjahiliku di Rusia dulu.

Namun sekarang berbeda. Demi segala Dewa dan Tuhan yang pernah dipuja oleh manusia, aku bersumpah akan bersujud di hadapan Ayah sembari mengucapkan terima kasih padanya jika nanti aku pulang.

Karena, jika bukan berkat dirinyalah maka kini aku tak akan berdiri di hadapan seorang anak lelaki seusiaku sembari memuntir lengannya tanpa ampun dan menyiapkan kepalan tanganku untuk menghantam dagunya, sementara enam anak lainnya terkapar di belakangku.

BUAK!

Kurasakan tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan dibanjiri oleh darah yang hangat dan menjijikkan. Kudorong tubuh makhluk lemah itu ke dinding dan kutatap tajam matanya. “Aku tak akan segan-segan lagi jika kau sampai berani melukai anak itu lagi,” desisku sembari menunjuk gadis bersurai hitam berantakan yang terkapar di sudut gang dengan mataku. “Akan kupastikan kau akan hangus dalam api neraka jika itu sampai terjadi.”

Anak laki-laki itu tampak masih tak terima melihat dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan berat tubuhnya tak sampai setengah berat tubuhnya. Kulihat gestur mengepal tangannya, tanda bahwa ia siap melayangkan tinjunya padaku.

“Amatiran,” lirihku.

Kutendang kakinya hingga tubuh tambun berisi lemak menjijikkan itu jatuh ke samping akibat kehilangan keseimbangan. Kutendang perutnya tanpa peduli dengan yang namanya peri kemanusiaan. Makhluk di hadapanku memang tak pantas mendapatkannya. Aku bahkan meragukan statusnya sebagai seorang manusia.

Dapat kutangkap bayangan wajahku di matanya, wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi yang tampak bosan. Dan aku tahu, ia takut kepada sosokku itu.

“Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga. Tak sudi aku melihat muka busukmu lagi,” desisku tajam, dapat kudengar nada kebencian yang tersurat jelas di dalamnya. “Dan,” aku menunjuk malas lima anak laki-laki yang sudah lebih dulu kulumpuhkan. “Jangan lupa bawa sampah-sampahmu itu.”

Beruntunglah si tambun itu tak lagi berusaha melawanku. Dalam beberapa menit saja sampah-sampah di sekitarku sudah lenyap.

Hanya satu masalah yang tersisa.

Aku melirik sosok gadis yang masih terduduk di ujung gang sambil mencengkram lengan kanannya yang berdarah. Tak berani aku menatap matanya, takut jika syarat pertama untuk mengikat kami akan terpenuhi.

Kucoba untuk melangkahkan kakiku dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku selalu tak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Apalagi saat erangan sakit lirih itu menyapa gendang telingaku.

Sebuah helaan nafas tak kuasa untuk kutahan. “Apa boleh buat,” gumamku pelan.

Kudekati gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mikasa, dan berdiri di hadapannya sembari memperhatikan luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Hanya beberapa memar, luka di bagian siku dan sudut bibir yang pecah. Bukan luka terbanyak yang mampu ditanggung seorang gadis keras kepala yang bersikukuh menghadapi sekelompok preman kecil sendirian.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Jangankan merespon, Mikasa bahkan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, tak sudi menatapku.

“Kuanggap itu sebagai ‘ya’.” Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya.

“ _Da…danke._ ”

Ucapan—atau mungkin lebih cocok kusebut gumaman—terima kasih lirih itu terdengar bersamaan dengan genggaman lemah di ujung kaus yang kukenakan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku hanya untuk mendapati sepasang netra bak lubang hitam menatapku datar. Kegelapan yang memenjarakanku tiap malamnya, kegelapan di mana aku rela menyerahkan tiap kebahagiaanku hanya untuk meraihnya.

Syarat pertama terpenuhi.

Kurasakan tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu terjulur, meraih tanganku yang sama-sama terbalut sarung tangan meski suhu mulai merangkak mendekati digit 39 derajat.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan itu membuka sarung tangan yang kukenakan, hingga akhirnya nama bak pembuluh darah yang terukir abadi di sana memamerkan sosoknya yang berusaha kulupakan tiga bulan terakhir.

“Annie,” suara lembut itu mengucap namaku. Kurasakan desiran aneh menjalar ke tubuhku tatkala mimpi-mimpiku tiap malam menjadi nyata. Tanpa diminta, ia melepas sarung tangannya sendiri dan menunjukkan padaku nama yang tertoreh di sana, namaku. “Mikasa,” ia menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

Aku mengangguk pelan. “Aku tahu.”

Kusentuh jari-jemarinya perlahan dan kupertemukan nama kami berdua dalam sebuah gesekan lembut.

Syarat kedua terpenuhi.

Entah sadar atau tidak, jari-jemari kami kini telah bertaut semakin erat. Kugenggam tangannya selembut mungkin, tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Kubawa punggung tangannya mendekat ke wajahku dan kuberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di sana.

Ah, akhirnya aku tahu mengapa Ayah gemar sekali mencium tangan Ibu.

Kami kembali bertatapan. Tak ada senyum. Tak ada rona. Yang ada hanya dua wajah minim ekspresi yang saling pandang.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin kami tampak bagaikan sepasang gadis yang siap mengadu kekuatan. Tetapi bagiku, tatapan dingin itu, wajah yang tampak keras dan tak berperasaan itu dan sikap tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana terasa terlalu patuh membuat hatiku kian terjerat.

Aku tak tahu apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku ataukah tidak. Meskipun begitu, dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, aku mendapati tak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah kami.

Syarat ketiga terpenuhi.

Aku telah mendapatkan separuh jiwaku.

Kami menjauh, saling pandang dengan tatapan yang tak terdefiniskan lagi artinya. Sebuah dengusan mengejek aku lontarkan. “Bukankah kau tak menginginkanku?”

“Memang,” jawabnya cepat. “Aku tak mencintaimu.”

“Lalu mengapa kau membuat janji untuk mendampingiku hingga mati seperti ini?”

Dia terdiam. Wajah moleknya ia palingkan ke arah tembok bata yang tak menarik perhatian demi menyembunyikan rona yang sedikit terselip di sana. “Bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Takdirlah yang melakukannya.”

Dengan ujung jari aku mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus menatap wajahku. “Benarkah?”

Kembali kuberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirnya.

Rona itu tampak sedikit lebih jelas sekarang. Ia menatap mataku dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus… jujur, aku tak tahu apakah siratan emosi yang tampak itu. Jika boleh, izinkan aku untuk mengartikannya sebagai cinta.

Ia membuka mulutnya…

“ _Ich hasse dich_.”

…*…

“Kau yakin tak akan kembali ke Jerman, Eren?” jeda beberapa detik. “Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Ibu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang teratur dan…,” jeda yang sedikit lebih panjang kembali terdengar. “Aku tak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti bayi, aku hanya khawatir… baiklah, akan kukatakan pada Ibu jika kau menelpon hari ini. Bye.”

Akhirnya dia mematikan teleponnya.

Aku memutar mata bosan sembari mengembalikan majalah yang pura-pura kubaca ke atas meja. “Dari Eren?” aku tetap bertanya meski sudah tahu bahwa ia akan mengangguk membenarkan. “Hm, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa ia sudah berhasil menemukan—ukh, siapa ya namanya?—Jean-nya itu?”

Mikasa menggeleng pelan. “Dia gagal.”

“Aku turut berduka cita,” setengah hati aku berkata. Jujur saja, sesungguhnya aku kurang suka pada si Jeager itu, meskipun ia adalah kakak angkat Mikasa. Aku kesal tiap kali Mikasa tersenyum atau menampilkan ekspresi khawatir, yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku, ketika bersamanya.

“Tak ada yang perlu kau dukai. Tampaknya ia telah menemukan sosok lain yang akan menggantikan Jean.”

Aku tak menyahut. Tanpa dimintapun Mikasa pasti akan dengan senang hati membeberkan apa saja yang dikabarkan oleh Eren.

“Namanya Levi, seorang Tersesat yang berprofesi sebagai pemain biola—yang menurut Eren—jenius. Mereka tanpa sengaja ia temui di taman beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Jean dan membagi jiwanya dengan pria itu.”

“Oh,” aku menjawab singkat.

Keheningan kembali mengisi udara di sekitar kami.

Mikasa menghempaskan tubuhnya di sampingku dan mulai menggerutu pelan mengenai hubungan Eren dengan kekasihnya di Prancis. “Aku tak yakin jika Levi—siapapun dia—adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingi Eren. Bagaimanapun juga mereka baru beberapa bulan bertemu dan mereka juga bukan pasangan yang diikat oleh takdir. Bagaimana jika Eren hanya dipermainkan olehnya? Jika sebenarnya Levi sama sekali tak mencintainya.”

“Memangnya suatu hubungan harus dilandasi oleh cinta?”

Mikasa menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan tajamnya. “Tentu saja.”

Giliranku mengembangkan senyum sombong kebanggaanku. “Benarkah?” Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya. “Bukankah kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama sebelas tahun, dan tak sekalipun pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap di antara kita?”

Mikasa menelan ludah menyadari jika ia sudah masuk dalam perangkapku.

“Atau kau mau mengakui saja jika kau memang mencintaiku?”

Sebuah ciuman panjang kuberikan kepadanya. Ia tak melawan, seperti biasanya, dan membiarkanku menjajah rongga mulutnya. Bukan kecupan yang lembut dan penuh kasih, namun bukan pula kecupan kasar yang hanya berdasarkan nafsu semata.

Aku menjauh darinya dan menatap mata yang meskipun telah jutaan kali kutatap, tapi selalu mampu menjeratku dalam kegelapan pesonanya. Kilatan perasaan itu kembali terlihat.

“Jadi?” tanyaku dengan nada sombong.

Ia mendengus pelan. “Ternyata aku memang membencimu.”

Namun kau tak menolak saat aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangmu dan menarikmu mendekat. Kubenamkan wajahku di surai hitammu, aroma rempah yang kau gunakan sebagai sampo terasa memasuki indra penciumanku.

“ _D_ _a, ya nenavizhu tebya tozhe._ ”

…*…

Aku tak pernah menyangkal jika rasa ini memanglah cinta. Dan aku juga tak pernah mengingkari jika cinta ini adalah takdir yang semestinya terjadi. Bisa jadi apa yang kita rasakan ini memang hanyalah sebuah ilusi atau bahkan berupa mimpi.

Akan tetapi, aku tak sebegitu munafiknya untuk mengakui jika aku selalu terpesona tiap kali memandang matanya yang menyimpan seluruh cahaya bulan. Memujanya tiap kali sosok anggunnya berjalan memasuki ruang pengelihatanku.

Aku tak peduli apakah ini takdir ataupun bukan. Jika misalkan di tanganku bukan namanyalah yang tercetak, aku berani bertaruh jika aku akan tetap menaruh hati kepadanya.

Pada sosok sang ratu.

Sang ratu yang telah berhasil menjajah hatiku.

Aku terlalu keras kepala untuk megatakannya padamu, Mikasa. Salah satu sifat yang aku tahu seharusnya kuubah sejak lama. Namun yakinlah.

 _Ya tebya lyublyu_ _._

Dan jika nanti aku telah memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya, maka tolong jawablah juga dengan kalimat.

“ _Ich liebe dich auch._ ”

…END…


End file.
